The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmission line systems and more particularly to a coax-to-radial transmission line transition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Impedance matching structures for reducing radiation loss at junctions between different types of electric transmission lines have been in use for some time. In the past, these matching structures have been useful in reducing radiation losses at junctions between two-conductor transmission lines, such as coaxial lines and the like, and at microstrip lines, for example.
In the area of matching structures to match coaxial and parallel plane radial transmission lines, the prior art includes devices consisting of conical sections to match the two lines, the sections having abruptly changing stepped portions or geometries. This introduced discontinuities resulting in undesired reflections. Also, the sharp corners limited the power handling capability of these transitions. It should therefore be evident that a coax-to-radial transition that has no abrupt discontinuities in its geometry would constitute a significant advancement of the art.